


Lucky in London

by lildreamer77



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildreamer77/pseuds/lildreamer77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison Brady is the co-owner of a well established magazine out of New York. When her partner decides to branch out & join BLAG magazine in the UK Madison is picked for the job and while she toils away getting the magazine started she meets someone that might be able to bring her out of her shell. 2 months is a long time when you don't know a soul in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

OMG I need to finish packing, tell my landlord I will be back, make sure Karl knows Aryns school schedule......

"Em, excuse me Mads am I interrupting something important?" Jay asked with a smirk on his face. 

Fuck caught not paying any attention again lol.

"No I was actually ticking off my to do list in my head and thinking that opening an office in London is a great idea but it's gonna take 1 hell of a miracle for it to go smoothly. "

"Well Mads that's why I have my best person going. You. Now let's try to pay attention because you will need all this information about the BLAG office & their contacts. Shall we continue?"Jay laughed then went right back to what he was saying.

I gave Jay an apologetic smile. 2 months in London, by myself, not knowing a single soul. What have I gotten myself into? 

36 hours later......

"Ladies and gentlemen please put away all electronic devices we will be landing in London in 15 minutes. I hope everyone enjoys their stay."

Longest flight ever!!!! But at least I was able to sleep a little bit. Making sure my cell,laptop & purse were all ready I looked out the window and saw a vast city below. My new home for 2 months. Nervous, excited, scared hell yes. But I knew I could do this. 

Then I stepped off the plane & got frightfully lost. But after 20 mns of wandering around I found my baggage carousel and spotted my flight number so at least I knew I would have clothes on the trip. My phone buzzed -Anndrea Walters will meet you at baggage claim- Jay. Great so in this sea of people I needed to find an Anndrea. But luckily she found me. A petite blonde woman in her late 20s with a huge smile on her face holding a sign saying Madison Brady??? 

"Anndrea? "I asked

"You must be Madison. You are so tall. How was your flight? Were you able to nap? Are you hungry? Did your luggage make it?" Phew she had my head spinning.

"Actually I see my bags so let me grab them and we can head out. I need a shower, some food & a good night's sleep, I laughed. Anndrea helped grab my bags then rushed us outside to a waiting taxi. "To East Sheen 348 Hilliard please. That's the flat we have for you. I believe Jay sent a list of groceries you like so the place is stocked, here are the keys, the car BLAG has for you is in the garage, here are those keys and every utility is up & running. Cooper said he wants to meet for lunch tomorrow but to let you get settled in first." 

I couldn't help but laugh at this vibrant young lady, so full of energy & spirit. "Oh here we are now, the driver will carry your bags, here is a list of contacts, nice to meet you Madison, see you tomorrow." I waved to her as the taxi pulled away. Well I definitely needed a bath & some food. I plopped down in my new livingroom, on my new couch and let out a giant sigh. Welcome home Maddy. Let the adventure begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks later

Hurrying as fast as my Christian louboutin shoes would let me I strode into my office and rifled thru my desk knowing I had Tylenol in there somewhere. With early morning, long nights, tempermental models & demanding celebrities my 2nd week was going pretty well except for my aching feet, pounding headache & lack of social life. 

Sweet Jesus where was my Damn water??? Must have left it at the photo shoot all away across the building. No way was I gonna trek all the way back there for a Damn water. Luckily I knew that 3 doors down was the dressing room for any celebrities we shot. 

I quickly walked the hallway and remembered that the next shoot didn't start till 1:30 so I had a good hour and a half. I opened the door and ran head on into a t shirt. 

"Whoa love, you almost knocked me over, where's the fire?" a very gravelly British accent asked. I stepped back in surprise locking eyes with the most gorgeous green grey eyes I have ever seen.

"This room is for our talent how did you get in here?" I questioned breathily. The man before me had a scraggly beard, t-shirt,jeans, messy wild hair and black boots on. Not what a typical celebrity would be wearing. 

"I am shooting here today at 1:30. Thought I would get here early so I could have a quick lunch." "Where are my manners? I'm Tommy by the way. And you would be ?"

"I'm Madison I just opened this office 2 weeks ago. Are you Tom Hardy?" please,please,please don't be him. I felt like a giant ass just intruding on his personal space. 

"Actually I am," he said with his characteristic crooked but oh so sexy smile. "I am pleased to meet the lady in charge. I hope I didn't startle you." he cooed.

"I actually left my water in the studio and just wanted to grab a water from the mini fridge in here versus traipsing all the way across the building. I am so sorry about bursting in unannounced. I truly do have manners but my head is pounding, my feet are killing me, and....." omg I'm totally rambling. Shut up Madison. As usual when I'm nervous I play with my hair. I push a loose strand of hair behind my ear daring to look at this gorgeous man in front of me.

I could have had a horse head mask on for Tom wasn't even looking at my face but instead I felt his eyes travel the length of my body. To keep my professional apperance intact I had worn a white button up blouse, a black pencil skirt and my black Louboutins. "Uhm well I will let you get back to whatever and I will see you on the set at 1:30," I squeaked out as quickly as possible and quickly turned around & shut the door behind me. Fucking hell was he just checking me out? 

1:30 pm

With my headache at bay finally I sat in my chair on the set and patiently doodled on my notepad. So Tom was a normal guy. Who would have thought? Kind of refreshing to meet a celeb that wasn't surrounded by bodyguards and an entourage. Plus he dressed like a normal person. 

My thoughts were interrupted by Sarah the wardrobe coordinator leading Tom into the studio. Now this is what a celebrity is supposed to look like. White dress shirt open half way, black dress pants that fit impeccably well and black dress shoes. Phew he looked like a god. 

"So do you like what you see Madison," Tom asked as he did a spin so I could get a 360 degree view. 

"Wardrobe did amazing. Not that it would be that hard considering what they have to work with," I rambled out. Wow Mads really professional.

"Well I have the approval of the boss lady," he winks at me "So let's get this going." 

Little did I know that by the end of the shoot Tom & I would be not only friends but also co workers since the model we had cancelled and my 2nd in command thought I would fit in the models wardrobe. Could this day get any crazier?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter hope u guys like it. Kind of slow I know but I have an outline and this is it :)

**Author's Note:**

> 1st fan fiction ever. Just setting up the main character & why she is in London. Tom will be introduced in the next chapter I promise. Review please so I know I am not thinking I am completely daft. Thanks so much :)


End file.
